Somekind of cure I guess
by Luna Potter -90
Summary: Harry is coping from Sirius' death, but how exactly. It'll be a LLHP romance. AU and future slash for Remus & Sev Mpreg. WIP.
1. Coping

CHAPTER ONE **: Coping**

" I was in London! How many times do I have to tell you that!"

I definitely wasn't having the best day ofmy life.

During the two weeks of the summer holiday I'd found myself in a totally new order in the the Dursley household.

"Don't you know you could've died you little dumbass freak!" Petunia Dursley shrieked in front of one still 15 years old me waving a duster with passion in front of his eyes.

"Yes! I definitely do know that I could've died but here I am! Isn't it amazing!" I shouted back at my aunt sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Don't you yell at me the neighbours will think that we don't have you under control boy." she said and continues to dust all the way to the kitchen.

"Set the table, freak because Dudley and Vernon are going to come every minute! And you're grounded by the way !" she ordered offhandly when she reached the kitchen.

"All right _Aunt Horse_", I muttered to myself and went to set the plates.

My pig cousin Dudley and his father were on a holiday trying to 'build-a-father-son-relationship' like thats never gonna happen, really. My mind nearly screamed with laughter with the idea of two pigs possibly rolling down a flowery hill with some counselors and desperately trying to get their arms around each other for a hug when one of the counselors babbling about 'spending time with each other' and 'love' and everythingI probably would've thought as 'speak to your inner sense... you need to love each other in harmony' trying to get the pigs as confused as ever...

I grimaced at the thought as it reminded me too much of Professor Trewlaneys tower and her looming over and her mantras of my death and 'speak to your inner sense'...

The door clicked and slammed as in someone was trying hard to break it.

Aunt Petunia shrieked with joy her horse teeth showing and ran to thedoor and shouted "Duddikins! You're back sweetheart!" and then she was all over him. I followed her to see what happened.

"Petunia dear" Vernon said coughing and then she let go of Dudley and she gave a big ugly looking kiss to her husband.

"How was your trip dears" Aunt Petunia asked and hugged them just to make sure they were welcomed in in a very warm way.

"It was...Ok I think..." Dudley ansrewed and looked sideways at his father trying to figure out something that wasn't right in the room.

I had sneaked outby the time Dudley and his dad came in to the kitchen. I'd set the table as nice as possible for them and then fled up to my room.

"Where's Harry?" I heard Dudley ask out loud. I heard Aunt Petunia say something to Dudley and Vernon but what the heck. I slumped on the bed. It had been two days since I'd sent a letter to the Order. Two fucking days. One to go 'til I'd have to write a letter again full of lies and shit like ' yes I'm perfectly fine... everythings going just great' oh just how much I'd like to write things like 'I just happened to hear that the ministry was going to slaughter all the suspicious Order members and guess who's on the number 1 on the list? Dumbledore of course!' but I wasn't a fool unlike Dumbledork... I'd started to feel hatred and anger for the man since the day he confessed about the prophecy and realised that the man was nothing more than an old fool with glasses on... BANG!

I looked startled at the window which gave the loud bang. I noticed that there was an owl. The Weasley's family owl to be percise. Errol: an ancient barn owl. Everybody were always thinking just how he still was alive despite his very old age and the constant crashes to random objects.

I ran to the window and helped the poor owl inside and took the letter and placed him into Hedwigs cage to drink some water from the bowl.

I opened the letter and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you coping? I know it's a stupid question, but mom just insist to know. She doesn't think that you say the truth at the letters you send to the Order. Can you tell me what exactly what did you tell the Order. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that this time we're going to somewhere else other than Grimmauld Place 12 according to mom that is. Lord knows where it is. Butthe Order thinks it's a better option to you than the Grimmauld Place 12. I'll see you soon (I think so at least). Dad is keen on seeing you again. I think he wants to ask you what is a saw and what's it for?Oh, what the heck, I'll see you._

_Your Best Friend, Ron_

A reaction: snort. So Mrs. Weasley didn't believe in what I wrote on my letters... first one to notice and that I'm proud of. Doubt. First one to doubt me. And I was the first one to doubt Dumbledore, if don't count Ex-Minister Fudge that is. Damn. A son of a bitch who would go nuts about just giving a little hint about just how he is doing his fucking job so well --- at least better than his old job that is. He was sacked from the Ministry and was currently working at Diagon Alley as a bookbinder. At least he knows how to fucking bind books when he didn't do such a good job keeping the Britain in order. A fucking jerk if you ask me.

And Mr.Weasley? Too obsessed with stupid muggle artifacts. His madness is reflected from for example his battery collection: every battery is a signifant of a hole in his brain and there's just too many to him to survive the next blow to the head. I, myself couldn't give a shit if he wanted to see me. I don't give a shit about anything nowadays. Except...'_Don't think about it. He's NEVER coming back'. _I know I can't deal with the pain alone. That's exactly why I'm slowly going mad in this shit hole called home between four walls with no company except an owl and occasional another owl and that big , fat, stupid pig of a cousin with his parents, who wouldn't like to do more than strangle the life out of me. I personally wouldn't mind, but _the propechy..._ fuck.

I looked at Errol who was currently looking weary and was apparently falling asleep. The owl had to rest long for sure. And where the heck is Hedwig? I'd sent her for a stroll to look for any suspicious persons walking along the street. Maybe I am suffering from paranoia, but I just can't help it. I feel like there is someone looking at me all the time and just simply watching my every move with ease and I just can't get rid of it and whatever it is it's one of the things that's driving me insane in here. My bedroom's door opened and in stepped someone. I couldn't bother more to even look at the person.

"Potter we're leaving." And with that I could hear the person leaving and managed to get a view of billowing black robes.

"Snape?" I asked and Snape got back to the room his robes billowing behind him even more than before. "That's Professor Snape to you, you brat come on we're getting you to Spinner's End" he said curtly. "I'm sick of looking that damn werewolf sulking all over the place, he needs someone to keep him company. Oh hell, he can't even bath on his own!"

A/N : Ah... so much trauma for poor Snapeypoo. What do you think about this opening chapter? Plz R&R.


	2. Something New

Disclaimer : Aside from the plot I've created, everything from Harry to Voldie belongs to our dear J.K.Rowling so don't sue me!

Pairings: Harry/Luna and Remus/Severus and others.

Others: I don't have a Beta. I'm sorry if there's some mistakes. And to the readers who actually read this: only the first chapter is written in wholly ( well not in the beginning) in Harry POV... but by all means on with the story... :P

Chapter Two: Spinner's End

The two black figures crept downstairs with light steps of a manor. They didn't want to, even in accident, wake the lord of the manor. The lord of the manor was NOT a morning person after the moon at all. Remus Lupin was known in small circles as a smasher: you would think from outside he's a nice and caring person and not a hot-tempered angry one.

The two figures walked to the front door and opened it, carefully not to make noise and wake Remus up. They walked the long steps, quickly disappearing to the morning darkness.

" Are you sure this is necessary, Albus ?" asked the one trailing the path of the other.

" Yes, I'm sure this is necessary, Nymphadora. You' ve seen him this summer once already, have you not ?"

" It's not about that, Albus and you know it. And do NOT call me Nymphadora. And it's just that... "

" Just what, my dear ? I believe they would be very happy to see each other again. You should see what she did to Mundungus once. He was depressed by the works I'd given him ,and I believe it was something to do with his mothers death I suppose, but I called her father and he allowed her to cure him. She was marvellous. "

" You - you mean she's a true Mental Healer ? I remember Dung being very down always I saw him and then when she had touched him on the arm -- oh! Even with the ability to communicate through mind and all ! " Tonks cried with amazement lacing through her voice.

" Indeed, my dear. She's very rare, is she not ? One in a zillion witches ? Even rarer than a Methamorphimagi in a witch."

She was silent for the rest of trip . She thought about HER. It was amazing to hear that a fourteen year old girl was able to channel her powers right to heal people. She herself had noticed her Metamorphimagi powers at twelve and was able to channel the powers right at sixteen. She wondered when she had noticed her powers.

They had apparated to a gate of a beautiful little cottage which was located by the look of the surrounding somewhere Tonks supposed was around in the Robin Hood's Bay with no much trees, but still a beautiful country after all when you think about it.

They walked the path to the houses door. Dumbledore knocked on it gently. A rustle and a scream was heard from inside. Moments after the door opened and showed the figure of a man. A man with a slightly golden hair with streak of grey and dark brown. The man smiled widely as he saw who was at the door.

" Albus you old git! How are you? We are nearly ready to leave! Luna's just packing her lasts upstairs! Do come inside with your lovely lady companion, too! "

" Henry ! It's good to see you!" Dumbledore quipped as Tonks and he walked into the charming old cottage.

HPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLL

Remus Lupin was not in the best mood. His best friend and lover had been murdered recently; and he was having a major headache and he was feeling violently sick. He was wearing bandages in his arms and was holding a cup in his hands. He sipped tea which was very little calming his upset stomach. The full moon had been a bitch last night: he had been totally out of control even with the help of the Wolfsbane potion Snape had given him and 'cause of that he'd accidently destroyed the whole basement in his state of madness being a werewolf provided and of course he'd cut himself after he'd done with the basement.

He stood up suddenly and raced into the bathroom. He threw up violently and everything from he'd eaten last nights dinner came out. As the vomiting continued he heard a door click and after that being slammed hard close. Steps clearly came towards the bathrooms door. Another pair of feet were heading upstairs clearly with a luggage he thought.

The door was yanked open. Snape was standing there furious.

" Where the hell have you gotten yourself this time ?" he spat and waited until the werewolf stopped wretching his insides out and calmly picked him up and walked him into the living room and seated him into a armchair. " Stay there and don't move ! I'm going to brew you some calming potion and after-moon potion (AMP), it should help," Snape snapped and rushed off looking even more pissed that he actually was.

Remus sighed. He knew he was getting even worse day by day, his weariness more evident and the lines on his face telling a great tale of who he was. And the everyday vomiting was getting on his nerves a lot, too...

A rustle from the door was heard. Remus perched up at the slightest of sounds. The dark door opened and a head peeked inside the still quite dimmed room. He knew that... man... he was sure of it but he couldn't think clearly in the mornings... man with beautiful deep emerald eyes and black unruly hair... he still couldn't place... Merlin he was so confused in the mornings like these...

" Hey Professor Lupin," said the man quietly and stepped fully into the room now.

" Harry," he breathed realising who this man was. " You've grown during the summer ! And an awful lot!"

" Yes, well... the growth spurt had to happen sometimes, now didn't it ?" Harry said with a nervous laugh. " Listen, are you all right? Snape wanted me to come and -- just ask you... I heard you vomiting quite harsly while I was dragging my trunk upstairs..."

" I'm feeling quite fine, thank you Harry. By the way it's Remus."

"Excuse me?"

" Remus. You can call me Remus. I am not your Professor any longer. Brrr! Damn it's cold!" he conjured himself a blanket and wrapped it around him.

" Yes, Pro -- er -- _Remus_. I'm glad that you're doing okay. I'm just gonna go and say it to Snape..." And he walked out of the room leaving a slightly cold and still a little miserable Remus behind. Remus shivered. He adjusted wrapped the blanket better and walked to the couch and settled on it. He was so sleepy, too...no, he was going to stay up... no! stay up ! **_darkness..._**

HPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLL

" He was allright when I talked to him a moment a go I swear to you, you greasy old git!"

" Don't you _dare_ to call me that! And we-- no _I_ need to figure what's wrong with the damnable werewolf. So, why don't you go and get out of my feet and do something useful for once you brat!"

"Maybe it'd be just easier if I called Madam Pomfrey here."

" Don't be a smartass Potter!"

" Okay! I'm out !"

A door slammed and a figure loomed over a bundle of blankets.

" Remmy ?" asked the figure.

"Unnhh..." Remus didn't wake up completely. His head was feeling a little light and he had a nasty headache.

" Wake up. Please wake up."

" Sevrus ?" Remus said and opened his eyes slightly.

" Oh, Remus. I'm so relieved that you're up." Severus said and raised the werewolfs head up a bit and stuffing a little more of the pillows underneath.

" You're getting soft. I haven't heard you speaking in such tones ever in our short time of relationship," Remus whispered back to him.

Severus blushed " If so it's only because of you, you damnable werewolf." Severus leaned down and kissed Remus fully on the mouth tenderly and then pulled back.

" Where's Harry ?" Remus asked when they pulled back.

" I sent him to do something useful. Hopefully he hasn't got himself into trouble..." Severus muttered and cast him a harassed look. " I can't believe him. I mean honestly. The young man's a pain in the arse! can't do anything right and swears and then dares to insult me! Do you know what he called me ! He called me a greasy old git!"

Remus chuckled. " He's partially right you know. Your hair IS greasy and I believe we're both getting a little old... and sappy my lover, sappy is the word to describe you."

" Oh shut up!"

" You shut up. I have a headache and you're yelling at me," Remus said and snuggled back into the bundles.

Then there was a knock on the door. A matron wearing the Hogwarts symbol marched into the room and to Remus, Harry trailing closely behind her.

" Allright Remus. Where does it hurt or does it hurt at all or what the heck is going on ?" Poppy said very quickly that it left all the others in the room blinking.

" Ummm... except that I have a blazing headache and I've been throwing up my guts out the last few days in the mornings and being a bit dizzy sometimes, there's no worry."

" Throwing up in the mornings ? Headache? Dizzyness? Hmmm... You two better get out of the room right now that I can work here."

" Can't I stay here ?" asked Severus quietly feeling hopeful.

Poppy cast him an odd look and promised him to stay. But she was persistent on making Harry leave.

After the door was closed Severus asked " What could be wrong with him ?"

" All I want you to do is shut up and let me work so I can know what is wrong." Poppy ansrewed swiftly and told Remus to take his top off.

After a few spells and quite hurting pokes to Remus's ribs, Poppy gasped.

" What's wrong?" Severus asked alarmed.

" I'm guessing that you two are lovers, are you not?" Poppy asked directly from them. They both blushed deeply.

"That's right." Remus whispered and sighed when Severus connected his lips to his. The matron smiled. She was never going to accept the mushy side of one Severus Snape!

" Crongatulations gentlemen! Remus, you're pregnant."

" What?" Remus looked at the matron quite shocked. " I can't be pregnant! I'm a man and -- and on top off that I am a werewolf ! Werewolfs are sterile or as much as I've gathered! And --" he was shut up by Severus's lips capturing his again.

" Stop ranting you little furball," he whispered to Remus, " We're going to have a family. Aren't you glad?"

GOING TO BE CONTINUED...

AN:

Okay Chappie 2 4 U. Hope U liked it. Already working on Chappie 3: Family Business. Severus feels overwhelmed, Remus feels unsure and Harry...gets to know...XD. See you soon.

And please review this crap. xD


	3. Family Business

Disclaimer : Aside from the plot I've created, everything from Harry to Voldie belongs to our dear J.K.Rowling so don't sue me!

Pairings: Harry/Luna and Remus/Severus and others.

Others: AU. Don't like, don't read is my opinion.

Still UN-BETAD. Beta-reader needed. -.-

Chapter Three: Family Business

" I will be off then, gentlemen." Madama Pomfrey chirped at the pair. " I for one have the doubts that you, Severus will be actually capable of parenthood, but I think that an old dog can always learn new tricks, don't you agree? Hopefully the kid won't be attacked by your teacher side of you too much. Oh, and Remus you are supposed to eat a little more of thoes vegetables, dear. I am going to visit you every month, just to ensure that you and your baby are comletely fine with no worries in the pregnancy. And don't matter about the extra weight you are going to have. Nothing can ruin your gorgeous body."

Remus blushed and Severus laughed a little placing a kiss on Remus' cheek.

" What about morning sickness? Will there be something done to it?" Remus asked and looked a little green.

" You can not take anything to it. You just have to suffer it, I am afraid.Itwill go away by itself, don't you worry.It will last for three months at the most and two weeks at the less.I don't know really. I could contact my collegues from around the world and ask, if they knew something about this kind of pregnancy. And you're a werewolf. I don't know will it affect your baby, too. Perhaps it will give you pains or then you won't be changing at all or you will just transform with the baby turning into a she-wolf or...all right I'll stop guessing now. All I can say now is I haven't got many experience in male pregnancies. Morning sickness comes always somewhere around when you are about a month pregnant."

" Okay." Remus said feeling a bit nauseous about the whole situation and thinking about the transformation.

" Will there be a training for the soon-to-be dads and - moms?" asked Severus eagerly from Poppy. Poppy smiled.

" In the last two months of pregnancy there will be four lessons or more when needed. You will learn everything from top to bottom. I will send you a list of things you will needing for the baby, if you like, so that you won't be needing to think through things" said Poppy. " but now I must be off. I left a Healer student to take care of my patients. I must see how has he done when I was away."

" We'd really like to see that list, when it's time," Severus said and hugged Remus not-too-tightly and kissed him on the mouth.

And then she was out of the door and they could hear Harry's feet shuffling in the lobby along with Poppy's.

" Severus? I don't know if this is a good idea..." Remus said pleadingly at Severus and smothered a cry when he looked at him angrily.

HPLLSSRLHPLLSSRLHPLLSSRLHPLLSSRLHPLLSSRLHPLLSSRLHPLLSSRLHPLLSSRLHPLLSSRLHPLLSSRL

" How is he?" Harry asked as soon as Poppy was out of the room where the two adults still were.

Poppy smiled mysteriously. " It is not my place to say anything to you. I am sure they will say something to you about _it_. I must go. Talk to them, if it bothers you _that _much." she went to the front door, opened it and closed it and a loud crack was heard. She had Apparated.

Harry went cautiously to the door of the room and opened it slightly. His ears were met by angry talking.

" I don't know Severus. I'm not sure I'm ready!"

" Youare notsure you'reready? You are not _sureyou're_ready? You're going to have a baby. With me. He or she is mine, too! You just can't go and-- and _murder_ it!"

" And I'm not sure, if it's even yours! I was with Si-Sirius before he died! You can't just demand me to have it!" Remus shouted and smacked Severus' cheek.

"I'm sorry baby, but if it is mine, I'll hold on to it and even if it is Sirius' I'll hold on to it. He or Shewould bethe last of the Black line!" Severus shouted back and forced Remus to look at him. " Do you really want to kill your baby just because it could be Blacks? I don't think so. It would be a reminder just how much you loved him in the old days."

Remus started to cry in earnest. He was so fucking confused. He didn't plan a baby. He hadn't planned anything but to fight in the war and perhaps, if he made it, then plan something ahead. But no, not a baby. Definitely not a baby. And he still felt like cheating to be with Severus.

" Er... excuse me, but would you tell me what are you arguing about 'cause I don't really like to see Remus cry that bad." Harry said softly to the two adults.

Severus quickly swirled around. Remus stopped crying. Well, a few hiccups here and there. Then Severus said to the tense silence. " How much did you hear?"

" A bit. About a baby and er...well that's much about it." Harry said and cast his eyes downwards to the floor.

" Your 'stepgodfather' is pregnant, for your information." Severus snarled to him.

" What? He's _what?_!" Harry's eyes searched Remus'. He returned the glance. " Yes, it's true. But I'm not sure will I keep it! " and with that he ran out of the room and to upstairs to his bedroom. A loud bang was heard. A door banging. Then followed by a lock clicking.

Severus glanzed at Harry. " I truly hope that you're able to bang some sense into him because I'm not so sure, if I can."

" I mean... just look here. I love him. Only love can produce a baby bethween two males. That's why I know that he loves me too, even if he doesn't know that." Severus said. " A baby is...a new thing to me, but I'm willing to do the best I can. For him and the baby. And er... because you're Remus' 'stepgodson' I'd...like to become friends. Just for the sake of Remus." Severus looked at Harry and Harry saw truth in his eyes.

" All right. I'm willing to bury the grudges behind." Harry said and offered his hand which Severus shaked.

" Now to the main problem: Remus." Severus said and led them out from the living room.

HPLLRLSS

AN:

While you're at it please, turn yourselves into critics and review this sht. ;) I'd be happy to be reading your review rather than...well...just review, okay?

AND I know this was too damn short chapter for such a long pause for not to being published anything, so... sorry. I'll be better person and tryto get out of my so called"Writer's Block"... I'll try to shorten the amount of time bethween publishing DOT.


	4. Don't wanna

Others: AU. Don't like, don't read is my opinion. I'm SO sorry about the delay, but I've got no passion to write this in a very long time and I know it sucks. I'm a bad person anyway for I haven't finished my essays on German (2x), English, and Finnish. So... Here's YOUR next chappy! Enjoy and review, please! (And no Beta yet again...I've been thinking about this for a while I don't need one, sorry...remark on any mistake and that way I'll become a better writer. So I'm no longer in need of a Beta, kids...it's just so much easier this way) "talk",, thinking,,

Chapter 4: Don't wanna (, I'm gonna be bad at this anyway)!

"It's actually warm enough to swim in that huge, usually cold lake nearby!" shouted Henry Lovegood merrily while steering his guests inside the house. " I mean, usually it's just a little too cold for swimming! Under 10 degrees, it is. Now it must be almost 20 degrees!" They had all walked into the house finding them perplexed at the sight of a line of stuffed owls perched in front of a row of windows. Tonks was staring unbelieving at them. And they stared at her with a menacing look in their shining eyes.

"Yes, indeed," said Dumbledore contently while sucking a lemon drop he'd popped into his mouth a while a go.

" We'll just wait a bit before my daughter will come downstairs with her luggage. Let's drink some tea while we're at it, shall we? "

"That sound extremely lovely," replied Dumbledore with a smile. " Would you care for a lemon drop"  
SSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRL

"Remus, don't be completely ridiculous! Open this door, hun or I'll get Dumbledork here from where ever he is and make him open this goddamned door!" Severus was having a hard time convincing Remus to come out of his hiding. Remus had locked himself into their room upstairs and was not giving any signs of coming out in the near future. He had put up some really strong wards letting no one in and as Severus suspected, a silencing charm for he and Harry couldn't hear any sound coming from the room.

" Maybe he needs some time to think about this," Harry suggested, shrugging his shoulders as he walked up the stairs approaching the shouting man and the door with three cups of steaming tea. " He's just shocked, right? He'll come around, but in the mean time you should probably calm down. You are making yourself even more frustrated, if you keep on doing that." Harry lifted one of the cups of tea and offered it to the slightly pissed Potions Master.

Severus sighed and accepted the tea offered to him. " I know, but I can't just sit downstairs and wait," he spat. " It's maddening!"

"I know it must be. But do you really want to sit and shout here all day long hoping him to emerge from the room?" Harry asked and sat down on a stair and sipped his tea.

Severus was silent. Neither said anything and Harry continued: " He's just a bit distraught, is all. I mean, there's a baby inside of him for Merlin's sake! Honestly speaking, what do you think he's gonna do? He's not that dumb to just to lose everything you have." Harry reasoned and sipped his tea once more before setting the cup next to him on the stair.

" When did you grow up? " Severus asked quietly and raised his eyes to look at Harry, who just shrugged. " It doesn't matter, really" he replied and looks intently at Severus.

" What matters, is to try to get him out of his room, but not the way you were just trying to do. I want you to go downstairs, prepare a healthy dinner and I'll try to talk to him. Maybe I'll be able to convince him to keep this child." Harry said in a hurried whisper, hoping Remus didn't catch that.

Severus nodded. It sounded reasonable. He stood up and in silence he strode downstairs his robe twirling around him. Harry watched him disappear to downstairs and sighed deeply. He turned to look at the door from his seat. Then he spoke calmly " Remus, I brought you some tea to calm your nerves. I think you need to eat soon as well. I sent Severus away."

The door clicked softly and Harry stood up, tried the handle on the door, opened it and stepped lightly into the room. He had never been there. It had a fireplace on the right side of the room with a painting of a beautiful landscape perched on top of it. A door was situated right next to the fireplace, and Harry thought it must be the lavatory. The room was big as well; it was at least two times bigger than his. There were five bookshelves full of old looking books situated in the room. His eyes landed on the king sized bed where obviously Remus lay, hugging a pillow to his chest. He made his way there, right next to Remus, and sat on the side of the bed. Neither of them said anything at first, but then Remus started whispering. " I don't know. I just don't know! He must hate me now. I don't deserve him, I don't know how to deal with a baby, and I don't know how I can manage with a frigging baby! I just don't want this. I'd probably be horrible at mothering it as well, I..." he trailed off and fell silent.

"Sit up." Harry said and Remus complied. Harry gave him his share of the tea he had brought along with him." I don't know how it feels like to be in that kind of a situation, I really don't. But do you see Severus complaining? He wants you to have their baby. Or Sirius's. It doesn't matter either way. Do you know what Severus said about male pregnancies? He said a baby could only be created, if the participants love each other, even if they haven't realized that they loved each other. Severus loves you, he told me so himself. I don't think he has ever even thought of having children, let alone touched one, yet now he was so keen on the idea of having one. He wants to try to be a father. He really does, yet you are trying to ruin that. Even if it doesn't work out that much in the begin with, there's always Molly you can ask for help." Harry calmly explained and watched Remus sip his tea and ponder about the matter.

" But what if the Ministry comes and takes it away when it's born?" asked Remus quietly, lowering his cup of tea to his lap. " I'm a werewolf. They wont allow me to take care of a baby. And don't forget about that there's a war coming on."

"Then we'll sort it out when they come, but do you really want those things to stop you from having a family? There are always people who will support you, if there is any trouble. Take me for example." Remus smiled softly and his eyes brightened slightly. He set the cup of tea on the night table next to the bed. There was a pregnant pause.

Harry stood up from his place on the bed and picked the cup up.

"Come have some dinner." Harry said and holds out his hand to him and continued, "By sending Severus away I meant that he went to make some food for all of us." Remus looked at Harry's extended hand and then at his eyes. "Thanks. I owe you, cub." He took his hand, stood up and hugged him all his worth. " Now let's go get some dinner and I'll apologise to Sev about me yelling at him so bad."

HPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLLHPLL

" So you shall come to lead a duelling club this year?" asked Dumbledore shaking Henry's hand. They were leaving the Lovegood estate and they had convinced the man that it was better him to stay at home until the beginning of the school year. The man was just too creepy and dangerous to hang around with. He had offered to bring his generations of owls along with him to Spinner's End, burned his couch, repaired it and only torn it to pieces, accidentally slipped some salamanders to the cake plates he had brought alongside with tea and stated that Tonks was in grave danger because things called the Swifflefeet were dancing around her armchair. According to Henry it was an omen of immediate starting of a war for her and he had gotten up from his chair and started to chase the most likely imaginary creatures around his living room. She had felt shivers run up her spine.

"Yes Albus, I'm more than happy to announce that I'm more than ready to take the lead." Henry stated merrily. Tonks was standing behind Albus, trying to coax the man to hurry while keeping an eye on the girl that they had picked up. She was trying to poke something in the pond the Lovegoods had on the front yard. Her dirty blonde hair fell on both sides of her face, covering her face from Tonks.

" Good, then we shall se you on September the 1st." Dumbledore stated and let go of Henry's hand and turned to his companions. "Let's have a turnabout in Grimmauld Place 12 first then Tonks." he then walked to the pond where the girl was poking something. "We'll apparate together. Tonks, why don't you take her luggage." Dumbledore said and offered a hand to the girl who took it and glanced up at him her silvery eyes twinkling dreamily. "Bye Daddy!" the girl waved her hand and shouted at her father who was still standing by the front door. "Bye Princess! I'll see you at school!" shouted Henry back at her and watched his daughter and her Headmaster disappear in a loud POP!

SSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRLSSRL

The small dinner was mostly a quiet one. Since Remus had come down Severus had been bustling around trying talk to Remus, but the man seemed nearly mute until he had asked in a broken whisper whether or not Severus was ready to stay more at home rather than in the Death Eater meetings and missions. Severus had been shocked of the sudden perplexing question, but had then regained his composure and uttered a weak yes. Remus had cried to Severus' shoulder and explained he had just been 'so fucking confused' as he had put it and had rambled nonsense until Severus had given him a long kiss to silence him up. They were now in mutual agreement to keep the baby that was growing slowly in Remus' belly.

Now Harry lay in bed in his bedroom and thought about what the hell he should do with himself. He just knew he should try to do something at least. Yes, maybe... he sighed deeply, curled up to his side and tried to fall asleep. Nothing could help him with his turmoil of emotions. He thought about the distraught Remus and the Potions Master turned nice. Then he thought about Sirius who had died, Voldemort, his parents and the world in general. Eventually he cried himself to sleep.

AN:  
Sorry for the delay. Really. Review. Please. Simple as that. Keep me motivated. :P Next chappy is a bit darker than this as you can probably imagine. 


End file.
